


Dongsaeng's Gift

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, also at summary, this is an old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: Mingyu's dongsaeng gave a gift for him and Wonwoo became a collateral damage.





	Dongsaeng's Gift

It was an off day for the boys of Seventeen, a much needed reprieve from work, and everyone was doing their own thing. Wonwoo was supposed to go out with Seungcheol to buy some new organizers to fix the mess that they call their room but here he was, writing a few lyrics on his notebook to appease Jihoon's mood because he had been slacking off on making lyrics in exchange for faming, when he heard Mingyu calling his name from outside the room.

 

“Wonwoo hyung! Come out! You’ve got to see this!” Mingyu’s energetic voice called out. Wonwoo sighed and looked wistfully at his notebook. It’s been so long since he’d been inspired to write, and just when he finally got his inspiration back, his annoying best friend is doing what he does best-annoying him. “Wonwoo hyung! Quickly come out!” Mingyu yelled.

 

“I’m coming! Sheesh!” Wonwoo yelled the first part and murmured the latter, he would not hear the end of it if Mingyu ever heard him saying the last part. It's been like that since they first had gotten close, the younger was pretty chill and caring most of the time nut he easily gets hurt by the most mundane thing, so Wonwoo has to be careful on what he says when he's with the younger, lest he wants to deal with a sulky puppy.

 

As Wonwoo got out of the room, he was immediately greeted by the excited face of his Mingyu. His canine smile was on full show, his eyes lighting up, as he was holding a very big box with holes in it in front of his face.

 

“Wonwoo hyung! Wonwoo hyung! Look! A present from my dongsaeng!”  Mingyu screamed even though Wonwoo is literally in front of him.

 

“Ow! Mingyu! Quit shouting! I’m already in front of you,” Wonwoo said, while holding onto both of his ears.

 

“Sorry hyung,” the younger said, his eyes dimming a bit, but you could still clearly see his full-on grin.

 

“What’s in the box anyway?” Wonwoo asked curiously. 

 

“I don’t know, but my donsaeng said that I would love it. And she knows what I really like so I’m excited to open it,” Mingyu explained while trying to shake the box. “It’s a bit heavy though, and it moves.”

 

“It moves?” Wonwoo asked. Now he’s really curious. Mingyu’s dongsaeng is a bit like her brother, full of energy and always smiling, but her gifts are always out of this world. “May I hold it?”

 

“Sure hyung, but be careful. As I said, it’s a bit heavy,” Mingyu said while giving the box to Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo hold onto the box and was surprised to find out that the box is really heavy. He thought Mingyu was only joking when he said that the box is heavy, and what surprised him is that the box is shaking! Not because of him though, it’s shaking by itself! Then he heard a soft sound that instantly made him freeze.

 

“Mi-Mi-Mingyu-ah. I think I know what’s inside this box,” Wonwoo stammered.

 

“Really hyung? What do you think it is?” Mingyu excitedly asked.

 

“Just open it, Mingyu-ah. And I hope to god it’s not what I think it is because I will kill you, then I’ll kill your donsaeng,” Wonwoo said, terrified at the thought of his idea of what the gift is would be right.

 

“Okay hyung, just hold on to it okay?"

 

What greeted both of them made Mingyu yelled in happiness (again!) and Wonwoo groaning in despair.

 

“Mingyu-ah! Get this thing off me!” Wonwoo said while trying to fend off his attacker.

 

“Why hyung? It looks so cute with you. Wait just a minute hyung, I’ll get my camera and take a picture of you,” Mingyu said while hastily going, leaving Wonwoo on the floor, with Mingyu’s gift.

 

**_‘Of all things! Why does his dongsaeng think that giving a dog would be great!’_** Wonwoo thought. He was scared of dogs, whether it be big or small, and this energetic corgi that seemed to remind him of Mingyu, is no exception.

 

_**‘He knows how afraid of dogs I am! How this animal scares the living s*** out of me and he dares leave me with this beast? Just you wait Kim Mingyu! I’ll get my revenge when you least expect it!’** _Wonwoo thought.

 

Mingyu was taking a long time and Wonwoo is just about ready to pee in his pants. The corgi continues to assault him by licking him and barking at him. He’s literally crying right now, his eyes red, his nose runny, and his hiccups are getting worse. And that’s how Mingyu found him after what seemed like a lifetime for Wonwoo.

 

“Hyung! I finally found the camera under the bed! You won’t believe-Oh my God! Why are you crying Hyung?” Mingyu said while directly running to him.

 

“You! Stupid! Imbecile! You know how afraid I am of dogs. You know and you leave me with this spawn of Satan? How could you!” Wonwoo demanded while remaining stiff and crying.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry hyung. Here let me take this corgi and give it to Soonyoung hyung first. I’ll come back to you,” Mingyu said while getting the corgi from his hyung.

 

Wonwoo remained seated at the floor, still crying and in shock from the assault that the corgi made on him. He can’t believe Mingyu forgot that he doesn’t like dogs, that he’s deathly afraid of dogs! Wonwoo was thinking of different ways he could dispose of the dog, torture Mingyu, and take revenge on Mingyu's little sister, when he felt warmth enveloped him. He saw Mingyu's long arms wrapping around his waist and felt the boy put his head on his shoulders.

 

“I’m so sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to leave you with her. And I’m sorry I forgot that you are afraid of dogs. I was just too happy, because I never had a pet before,” Mingyu murmured near his ears making Wonwoo shiver.

 

Mingyu, thinking Wonwoo shivered because he is still frightened with what happened, spun Wonwoo around while he's still seated so he could hug the older one comfortably, murmuring reassurances that he won't  let the puppy near him again, and that first thing the next day, he’ll send the dog back to his sister. 

 

Finally, Wonwoo finally spoke, disrupting Mingyu from his tirade. “Mingyu-ah, I’m tired,” Wonwoo said, while yawning.

 

Mingyu chuckled at the elder’s cute murmurings, his voice becoming deeper than it usually is.

 

“You’re probably too tired from crying. Here hyung, I’ll carry you to your bed,” Mingyu said while scooping the older in a princess carry.

 

Wonwoo tried to protest, but he was too tired to do so. He just let the younger do what he liked and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. It was a good thing that they’re just outside Wonwoo and their leader's room, because if they were not, Wonwoo would probably freak out that Mingyu might drop him. As Mingyu laid Wonwoo on his bed, the latter won’t let go of the former’s neck, so they just both laid down on the elder’s bed and cuddled. Wonwoo was almost asleep when he heard, “My dongsaeng really knows me. I love that dog, but I love being able to hug hyung after he got scared better.” Wonwoo, in typical Wonwoo style, thought that he only dreamed that part.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work that I'm posting here because I don't want to write my new fic right now. Not in the right head space to be writing about grief and sadness. As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Hope you like this! (written 2-3 years ago, posted originally on aff)


End file.
